We came to Camp Out Doors
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: Returning to Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel Pines expected to stay with their best bud Soos and his wife in their Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack. But a scam of Mr. Mystery has the twins bunk with a peppy teen, an awkward girl, her cool twin, and a…risque young lady too. With old and new friends and enemies in the mix, the Mystery twins start new adventures in the "plain old" town.


**Taylor: Do you want to do one?**

 **Sydney: Yes. (*_*)**

 **Taylor: (-_-) You seem to be saying that a lot…**

 **Sydney: That's because I'm that happy. I'm ready to burst into an EXPLOSION of joy knowing you love this show too.**

 **Taylor: Love's kind of strong…I just wanted to know about that strange triangle, and then boom! I myself got addicted.**

 **Sydney: Oh sweetheart, that's how a lot of people (Not me.) got pulled in.**

 **Taylor: Wanting to see why the crazy dorito is so popular or something?**

 **Sydney: Exactly.**

 **Taylor:…Also, this story is taking place four years after the series finale.**

 **Sydney: When I watched it, I was by myself (So I could scream "Oh S***!" all I wanted.) and when it ended, I think I felt…acceptance that it ended. And I'm grateful for that.**

 **Eclipse: Okay then…We don't own anything.**

 **Everyone: Please favor, follow, and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Taylor's POV)

Yo. I'm Taylor Tigerton, and I'm gonna tell you a story right now.

It had been almost a year since my friend, the compulsive and unpredictable Sydney Wolfenstein, moved away to Florida. I was missing her a lot. Heck, once in a while I would think to myself, 'I'm bored. Maybe I'll tell Emo Wolf to come over for the night,' only to respond, 'Oh wait…she can't…'

Eclipse Tigerton (My twin brother.), on the other hand, was more than happy that she was gone. They have a relationship similar to Sasuke and Naruto from…Naruto, with the exception being that there's no sexual tension between them. Okay there's a possibility that there's _some_ sexual tension between them. But without her there, he became really bored after the first few weeks. He even suggested that we meet her when summer vacation rolled around. When he suggested that, it was in the middle of the school year, and I just remembered it right before the final exams began.

So, when I got home on the last day of school, I ran upstairs, grabbed my laptop, and quickly sent a message to Sydney.

 _"Taylor: Hey, Emo Wolf! Do you think you can come up here for the summer?"_ I saved the message on the chatroom document. Not knowing when she was going to reply, I spent my remaining time on the internet, occasionally pushing a strand of my long black hair out of my dark blue eyes.

After ten minutes, I heard a knock on my door. Standing up, I opened the door, _after_ unlocking it. On the other side was a sixteen year old boy that had bleach blond hair and soft yellow eyes. "Hi Eclipse."

"Hey sis, what have you been doing?" He asked while walking in.

"Oh, you know, messaging Syd, watching a bunch of yaoi related stuff on the internet."

"So in other words, the usual."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Cool."

"So, what brings you up here in my humble room?" I asked playfully.

"…Mom wanted me to tell you that me and you are going to a summer camp so that we don't spend the summer sitting on our butts playing with our electronics all day in our dark and desolate rooms," He replied with reluctance.

My eyes widened. "…Gosh dang it mom…" I sighed. "So, where's the camp?" I said defeated.

"It's in Oregon. She said that it's somewhere in the woods, but that there was a town nearby it called Gravity Falls." He sat on my bed and sighed. "I know that you were excited to see the Ice Queen again, but there's always next year." He placed his hand on my shoulder and patted it in an effort to comfort me.

Disappointed, I went back to the website and checked to see if Sydney had replied yet. And she did.

 _"Sydney: Sorry, I can't. My parents are kicking me out of the house and sending my sorry ass all the way to this place called Physics Tumble for the summer. Wait, not that. Air Ascends? Water Drowns? Gravity Falls? Something weird like that. It's somewhere in Oregon: In other words, Nature-infested Hell. I doubt you've even heard of it,"_ She said back.

 _"Taylor: I've heard about it. Actually, I'm being sent to there too. Until then, see you later!…We can still talk, right?"_ I added while my frown turned into a smile which turned into a full-on Cheshire Cat grin.

"What's going on?" Eclipse asked as he saw my face.

"Sydney's going there too!"

"NOOOOOO!" Eclipse yelled as he fell to his knees.

"Awe~ But now you won't be bored anymore~," I said while patting his head.

"Shut up."

"Don't fool me, Mr. Tsundere."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were bored all school year without Sydney being here! Admit it, you miss her!~"

"Shut up."

"But it's the truth!"

"Did you not hear me when I said shut up either times?"

"Oh, I heard you, but I just like to pick on you at times!" I said while punching his arm lightly.

"…"

He just glared at me while rubbing his arm, making me break out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

(One week later)

I had just zipped up my big navy blue suitcase when my mom called me downstairs. After dusting some cat hair off of my matching jacket, I grabbed my suitcase, pillow, and black backpack before heading downstairs.

Eclipse was sitting with his stuff (Which was nearly identical to mine. The only difference was that his backpack was white and he had a fox sticker on his suitcase.) in the living room. He wore his usual dark and light blue pullover jacket with fox ears on the hood, but he also wore normal jeans and not ones with tears, and new black shoes that looked like they're meant for the outdoors. He looked at me and stood up as our mom (One of the only people in our household who was shorter than me.) walked through with a pair of keys in hand.

"Come on," she ordered. "Get your stuff in the car, then say goodbye to Thursday and the kiddies."

"M'kay," I replied. "I'll just get my laptop and stuff when I come back in."

"Oh you're not bringing your laptop."

"…What?"

My mom put a hand to her hip. "I'm sending you two off to this camp to _avoid_ technology. You're not bringing it with."

I couldn't form words as I looked at our mom, then to Eclipse as if asking if she was serious. My brother frowned in response and silently walked out the door.

"Oh, you two need to lighten up. This'll be good for you; you'll get to see new things, make new friends, and take in a nice big breath of the air around there."

"I have asthma," I said before going outside and putting my stuff in the trunk.

As I was lifting my suitcase, Eclipse took it out of my hands with no effort and did it for me. Before I could say thank you, however, the blond said with a smirk, "Now, you have to get my hair dye for me."

At this, I pouted. "Why do you need it anyway? Your hair's already blond."

"Yeah, but you know how fast my hair grows. My roots will show within a week _tops_ if I don't bring this stuff."

I huffed and yelled, "Fiiinnne!" and walked away while muttering, "Even though bleaching it is bad for you anyways…"

As I walked back to the front door, Mocha (Our old black cat.) sat on the radiator in the window. I meowed and scratched behind his ears before stepping inside and making my way to the bathroom upstairs, groaning about my sister forgetting to put the baby gate back up.

The first thing I did was wash the Mocha off my hands (I like cats, but I'm also fairly allergic to them, which is why Mocha and the other cats aren't allowed in my room).

To start, I took out a pair of salon scissors, hair dye, a weird brush thingy (The one you use to brush hair dye into your hair.), and a comb out of the cabinet under the sink. Then, I found a Ziploc bag in the cabinet as well, and put everything but the scissors in it. I grabbed them along with the bag and exited the bathroom.

I was extra careful when going down our steep carpeted staircase in order to NOT slip on it like a slip n' slide gone wrong, Sydney knows THAT EXPERIENCE quite well, as I thought of what to use to cover the sharp object with so that it didn't poke holes in the bag. When I got to the kitchen, I made my decision; tinfoil.

As I got said object out to wrap around the scissors, I looked outside at the slightly opened sliding door across from the kitchen to see a little toddler with many curly tufts of soft brown hair on her head walking around outside while still wearing a pink princess onesie. At this, I face palmed, put down my things, opened the door, and stepped outside.

"Lori~! Come back inside~!" I shouted with a light coo.

My niece turned around and made her way to me while emitting all kinds of sounds babies make. When she was in arms reach, I scooped her up and took her with me back into the house. I let her down, closed the door, and put the scissors (Now wrapped in tinfoil.) into the Ziploc bag.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see my older (But barely taller.) sister, Thursday, on the staircase with little Ash (Her one year old son.) resting on her hip. "Hey, what's going on with Lori?" She asked casually.

"You didn't put up the baby gate, so she got outside," I said with irritation.

"I was busy feeding this one and napping for the next one," she excused while pointing at Ash before pointing at her stomach (She was pregnant with her third kid, due two months from then).

"Yep. Because sleeping _definitely_ makes you too busy to watch over your own _child."_

"You're not a parent, so, of course, you don't understand."

"I don't need to have children to know the importance of watching over them."

Before our chat could turn into an argument, Eclipse walked in and asked, "What's up? Mom's got the car running and she's waiting for us."

Breaking eye contact with our sister, I turned away and grabbed the Ziploc bag and handed it to Eclipse, then I hugged Lori again and she giggled before I kissed Ash on the head and told Thursday goodbye. "Well, we'll see you in the fall, I guess."

She nodded in response and tousled Eclipse's hair. "Be careful with the hair dye," she told him.

"Don't worry about it. You just keep taking care of little Lori and Ash," he said with a smile.

When Thursday turned away from us, Eclipse leaned over to me and whispered, "Her kids are gonna die without us."

"Yeah, pretty much," I said with a nod and pursed lips before exiting the kitchen. Eclipse would've followed me, if Lori hadn't latched herself onto his legs, so I put my black and neon blue running shoes on and walked out the door again anyway.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" My mom asked me as I got into the messy minivan.

"Yes ma'am," I said as Eclipse came into the car.

With everything ready to go and Thursday and her kids waving goodbye from the front door, my mom turned her keys into the ignition and the minivan roared to life.

Before I knew it, we were on the road with our mother trying to make small talk with us. "…I'm only doing this because I think it'll be good for you two…you're gonna graduate high school the year after this one. I want you to experience new things, go new places, meet new people before that, because this might be your only chance."

"So you want to give us the wonder works of life, basically?" Eclipse asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah. Kids, I just don't want you to waste your youth."

"…Don't worry mom," I said. "…We'll be okay with this."

I could see my mother smile in the reflection of her rear view mirror. "Plus," she added. "It can't be _that bad_ if that friend of yours is going too."

"Do you mean the whack-job that always ate all the food?" (Guess who said that with a sharp tone…).

"Yeah. Your best friend."

Eclipse huffed and I smiled as we stared out our respective windows of the first of our many rides to Gravity Falls.

* * *

(Sydney's POV, On a plane.)

I huffed and bent my neck in all directions to hear/feel it crack. This was my first time flying by myself. We moved around a lot in the past, my family and me. Most of the time, it was from here to Europe or vice-versa, so I was pretty used to the idea of flying up into the air in a hunk of metal that had a possibility of crashing and killing me without a second thought. It was second nature to me, really. Going to a camp…no. Just no.

I didn't wanna admit it, but I was actually a little anxious. I _SUCK_ at socializing in general, and have problems adjusting to change, so the fact that I was being sent to a new setting without coming back to my family at the end of the day unnerved me _just a little_.

When I last saw Tay and her dumb af brother, my hair was long and wavy, but I decided to mix things up. Now, it's shoulder length and straightened every time I shower. In fact, when I subconsciously twirled a thick strand of it with my slightly crooked index finger as I stared out the window, the first thought that came to my head was, 'Ahh damn. Now I've gotta straighten it MYSELF instead of makin' mom do it for me.'

And then I pulled on the zipper of my dark gray hoodie, dusted bread crumbs off my blue plaid pajama pants (Shut up. It was nighttime when my plane took off.), re-tied the shoelace of one of my black sneakers, and played with my sunglasses for a moment. Then I sighed and mumbled oh so quietly, "At least I'm not starving and fearing for my life in a broken third-world country."

No one sat next to me on the flight, so I was basically in paradise.

"Hey, how long do you think until we land and say, 'Hello, Oregon!'?"

…Oh wait. No, someone _did_ sit next to me.

There was actually a girl my age sitting in the seat beside me during the flight, and her name was Unity Bunnyntier. She was much shorter than me, and had light purple hair and eyes. If those didn't make her stand out (Which they totally did.), then her heart covered bright pink t-shirt, washed out jeans, sparkly blue skater skirt, cutesy pink rainboots, and sequined black tie did the trick. She looked like some kind of misc. lolita if you ask me. And she gave off this air of innocence and sincerity. Plus, she didn't seem like a complete psychopath, and even if she was one, I was pretty sure I could take her, so I had no problems making conversation with her and vice versa.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I mean, this is supposed to be an almost six hour flight, we took off at ten last night, and it's three in the morning, so probably not too long from now. Speaking of morning, be sure to keep your voice down. People are still sleeping."

The girl covered her mouth and nodded as she sat back in her seat. "Sorry. I'm just excited."

I frowned before pulling down the window shade, blocking out the orange lights of the plane's wing, and said, "By the way, Unity, what are you gonna do once you're in Oregon?"

"Oh, my mom says I need to experience the outdoors more, even though nature itself is all yuck and there's too many bugs on this planet for comfort. So she's sending me to this-"

"Camp in a small weird town called Gravity Falls?" Me and Unity said this simultaneously.

She gasped in delight. "You're going there too? Yay! I'm so glad I'll have someone I know be there."

"Yeah, this is quite a coinkydink. I-"

"What's that?"

"What? A coinkydink? It's a fun way of saying coincidence."

"Oh, that's cool. Anyway, what were you gonna say?"

"That I know two other people that are gonna be there too."

At this, her eyes widened in delight and she grinned. "Please, go on."

I smiled as I began to tell her about my dearest friend and my well _loathed_ rival. About Taylor's stubborn attitude, mine and Eclipse's unusual relationship, about this one time where Taylor and I got into a fight and I sang this old song "Disco Girl" to spite her and everyone in their household hated me for it since it was midnight and I was really loud, and many other tales of me and the Tigertons.

"*giggle* These guys sound swell. I hope we can all get along."

"You're a nice kid. Tay's gonna call you delightful, I'm sure."

" _*ding!*_ Attention passengers; We are approximately fifteen minutes from Portland International. Please put on your seatbelts, turn off all electronics, and put up your tray tables as we land at our destination."

After the pilot made that announcement, the sign that said 'put on your seatbelt' lit up above our heads, and Unity and I complied. "Well, that answers your question…" I said as I put up my tray table and we waited until the plane came to a complete stop.

"Please exit the plane in an orderly but timely matter," the pilot said over the intercom. "Thank you for flying Gulf Coast Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight and that we will fly with you again in the near future. And welcome to the Portland International Airport of Portland, Oregon."

* * *

Unity joined me as we both awaited our luggage on one of the many rotating belts of Portland International at five in the morning. Why at five when we landed before four? There was a slight delay in getting baggage off the plane. As we waited, the two of us called our moms to tell them that we landed safely and we loved them, and I told my mom about Unity, to which she bombarded me with suggestions of getting closer to her, inviting her over after the summer, stuff like that.

She may have sounded a little pushy about it, but she's only like that because I have a lot of trouble making friends, and when I do make one, she does not want me to let them go.

"Okay…crap, now what do I do? I forgot the name of the bus…" I muttered as Unity and I walked outside. Though we were a little slow now that Unity was dragging her large vintage briefcase that had quite a few old travel stickers (The polar opposite to the pink plaid backpack on her back.), and I my blue suitcase and Yankees duffel bag.

"Hey, how are your friends getting here?"

"First of all, Taylor is my dearest friend who's basically family, and Eclipse is a douchebag. Secondly, Tay told me that they were taking some bus rides to here-that's it! They said the bus was gonna stop here!"

Still feeling the buzz of my good idea, I took my phone out once again and dialed Eclipse's phone number (I could've called Taylor now that she had her own phone, but the sun wasn't even out yet, and she and I weren't morning people. Like, at all. So the Fox Bastard was a better option to wake up).

My older smartphone rang as Unity stood beside me and leaned near my phone as I waited for Eclipse to pick up.

"Hello…?" The boy groaned on the other line.

"Sorry Foxy, but I need to ask you something," I told him with a yawn. "Has your bus gone to Portland International yet?"

"…Uhh, I don't know. I'll ask." I heard him yell something before he told me, "Not yet. We're about to though. We just passed a bus stop in parking lot A since no one's there, and we're headed toward parking lot B."

"Okay, okay." I looked around for any sign of my location. "Okay, we're in parking lot B, that means the bus is coming our way. I'll see you and Tay then."

"Wait. Who's we?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I met this girl on the plane, she's going to the camp too."

"Cool-"

Suddenly, a bus drove through the parking lot and stopped in front of a bus stop a few yards away from me and Unity.

"We stopped now. You guys here?" Eclipse asked me.

"Yeah. Give us a sec, I'll see you there."

"'Kay."

With that, I hung up. "Come on Unity. We gotta catch that bus."

And so, a purple haired girl and a young tall blonde, and a few other people unimportant to this story, made their way onto a nearly empty bus and decided to sit in the seats next to two teens who grinned at me.

"Sydney!" Taylor said with soft glee as Unity put our bags in the compartment above us (She's stronger than I expected to be honest. I packed quite a few things in my suitcase).

"Taylor!" I replied while smothering her in my strong embrace. "I've missed you so much! I think you grew a little this year."

"You think so?!" She asked me with a grin. "I told my folks that I grew. The bakas didn't believe me."

"Hi Ice Queen."

I could feel a vein in my temple twitch as I looked down at the unimpressed asshole in the seat across from me. I inhaled through my teeth before saying, "Hello. I see you're still existing, and it sorta disappoints me." I squinted as the early light of dawn shined on his silhouette before asking, "Did you _bleach_ out your hair?"

"Yeah," he huffed. "And you cut yours. What's the difference?" Then he leaned against the window and closed his eyes.

I shrugged with a frown as I let go of my friend and we all sat down and the bus started moving.

We hadn't even left the airport when Unity leaned past me and said, "B-by the way, hello. I'm here."

The boy and girl turned their heads toward Unity, Taylor's brows rising in surprise. "Who is this?"

"SHE'S NO ONE DARLING, I SWEAR-Nah, I'm just kidding," I said with a snort. "This, is Unity Bunnyntier. Unity Bunnyntier, these two are Taylor and Eclipse Tigerton."

"It's nice to meet you two. Sydney's told me lots about you, so I hope we get along. I like your name, Eclipse. It's definitely an interesting one," she said as she reached her hand into the aisle.

Taylor shook it as Eclipse replied, "Thanks. Your name's different too. Unity. Never heard of a person named that."

"Yay, I'm the first person you met named Unity!"

And then we were shushed by the other passengers. They were all simultaneous too. Like, freaky cult simultaneous.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that this is sleeping time. Well, goodnight Sydney, Taylor, and Eclipse." And with that, the short girl slumped her head on my shoulder and started to snore.

"Oh my God. She's kind of a heavy sleeper, huh?" I turned to Taylor and Eclipse, who were fast asleep as well. I frowned, then looked around; The bus driver was the only other person awake.

"Hmm. I don't feel tired. Even though I didn't sleep on the plane. At all. Hmmm…"

And so, I spent the rest of the ride staring at the back of the seat in front of me in silence.

* * *

After one hour of a fairly pleasant bus ride in the early morning of the ninth of June, a tsundere dwarf (Taylor), a joy-filled elf (Unity), a sulky goblin (Eclipse), and myself (A fabulous ass unicorn of weirdness.) exited the large vehicle with all our luggage in tow.

"Finally glad to be here," I mused.

"Emo Wolf, this isn't the place."

I turned to Taylor. "What?"

"This isn't Gravity Falls. This is that bus's last stop. We have to wait for another one to take us," she responded as we sat on a bench.

I groaned. "Dammit. How long do we have to wait?"

"Probably a while," the Fox Bastard replied.

I groaned again as now all four of us sat awaiting the next bus.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So," Unity began after we had a moment of silence. "How long have you guys known each other?"

I think the three of us all pondered her question until I counted with my fingers and said, "I think…three years?"

"Yeah, we met the year you turned thirteen, and your sixteenth birthday's next month," the fake blond of the group added.

"Holy crap. The birthday after this one's gonna be your guys' eighteenth. You'll be barely legal," I said with realization.

"Hold on, if you two are still sixteen, and Sydney's younger than you, than that makes me the oldest!"

I turned my head to my new friend. "Seriously?"

"You're seventeen?" Asked Taylor.

The other, shorter, girl nodded. "I turned seventeen a few weeks ago, back on the eighteenth."

"…Huh. So even though I'm the youngest, I'm still the tallest," I said while smiling like an idiot.

"I'm taller than you by an inch or two-"

"Bitch, did I ask you to rain on my parade?"

"You kind of did…And watch your language!" Eclipse replied as Taylor sighed and Unity giggled.

"Get used to this, Uni. This is how it's gonna be from now on," the former informed the latter.

"That's okay. I actually like this a lot…Hey, what do you think we're gonna do at camp?" Unity asked this, and once again us three pondered on it.

"Wait, I think I have a brochure," Eclipse said as he put his hand in his pocket.

He took out of it a pamphlet that had in big font on the front, "Camp Out Doors" and opened up to see some landscape pictures and information about what happens at the camp. Which was, "Meet your wild side and also nurture mother nature for all of summer fun," or something stupid like that.

"Oh man, it says that _hiking_ is part of the camp."

At this, all of us moaned in disgust.

"As a pessimist who just thinks this all a big ripoff scam, I'll just say that at least we'll suffer together," I declared half assedly.

Everyone else shrugged and mumbled their agreements.

"True. Very true."

"You've got a good point, for once."

"This forest can't be _that_ gross."

That was when a second bus came by our stop. It was smaller than the previous one we were on, definitely not for long drives I assumed. This bus driver told us he was heading to Gravity Falls, so we paid a decent fee and boarded the vehicle, praying it was the last one for the day.

* * *

'Thank God. This is the last ride.'

Why I thought such an accusation? Because about a half an hour into the journey of us and the small bus, we passed a sign that said, "Welcome to Gravity Falls". The bus dropped us off not too far from that sign, and the four of us had to walk for just a few minutes until we found a mailbox that matched the address of the one on Eclipse's brochure.

"Yep. This is it," he declared.

"Gee. Thanks for that Captain Obvious."

The boy glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh will you guys just grow up?" Taylor exclaimed with a sigh.

"Why? Being an adult sucks."

"Yeah!" Unity joined in as she slapped herself frantically. "Mosquitoes."

The rest of us said oh and joined her in slapping the mosquitoes away. We did this for so long, that I eventually asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Oh, we got sidetracked…"

We looked at the mailbox for a moment, and I groaned. "This is probably gonna be a sucky summer…"

"Don't be a Debby downer just yet, Ice Queen."

"I'm a pessimist. It's my job."

Unity and Taylor both giggled. "Well," said the latter. "We should probably walk forward to see what our new camp is like."

The rest of us made a groan so dragged out that Taylor started to join us. I groaned until my hand slapped myself in face. "Let's just _go_ there already. Staying here is just denying the inevitable."

Instead waiting for a response, I stomped forward with my shoulders slumped in grumpiness. The Fox Bastard met my pace in no time, walking with his hands in his pockets, watching his feet with a careless expression. Taylor took her time walking with her head down, probably trying to keep her asthma in check as she trailed behind me and Eclipse. As for Unity, she leaped in front of all of us, skipping and humming a happy tune and shuddering when a rock or twig or leaf came in her path. She wasn't kidding when she said she hated the forest.

As we walked, my head started to swim with negative thoughts about all the things I hate about summer camps; hiking, campfire songs, swimming in lakes, canoeing, staying in wooden cabins, the camp counselors that are too _God damn happy,_ Ugh, just thinking about it now makes me grind my teeth and shiver.

"*sigh* Hooray for the start of a boring-what the F***?"

We got to the end of the barely visible path to see the camp we would be living at for the next three months. Only it wasn't a camp at all.

There was just one big cabin, with a few stained glass windows, a red 'Pitt Cola' vending machine beside the entrance to a gift shop (I made that assumption based on the fact that there was an arrow sign that said "Gift Shop here" pointing to the door right by it.), and big letters on the roof spelling "MYSTERY HACK" and a big S on the ground just below it.

There were other homemade signs put up around it saying stuff like welcome and this way please, and the roof had a weathervane made of a question mark instead of a rooster and the word "what" instead o and W. Aside from the cabin, the only campy thing about the place was a really tall totem pole towering off to the side.

I was staring at this sight with wide eyes before shifting them to Eclipse (Who stared at the shack with his head turned slightly and a raised eyebrow.), then to Unity (Who had a frown and a confused look.), and then to Taylor (Who's lips were pursed and eyes were wide as mine.), and seeing their expressions made me feel better about my agape mouth and furrowed eyebrows.

"Uhhhhhh…" Was all any of us could think.

Before anything else could happen, sparkly smoke appeared, shocking all of us. After the brief scare, a man was in front of us. He was kind of a big dude, with a big beer belly, that had to at least be in his late twenties. He wore a simple black suit, simple dress shoes, a simple eye-patch, a not so simple fez with a crescent patch on it, and held a definitely not simple eight-ball cane. And this is what he said;

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack dudes!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Maybe this won't be a boring summer after all."

* * *

 **Sydney: Well, what do you think?**

 **Taylor: Besides the fact that you decided upon yourself that you should be the main POV person in all of this, (1/4 is my POV, 3/4 is yours), I'll add something where you said, "Did I ask you to** **rain on my parade?"**

 **Sydney: Yeah, I will apologize for that. But I was planning to make Eclipse the sole narrator of the next chapter anyway.**

 **Unity: How come my birthday's May eighteenth?**

 **Sydney: Because that's when 'We're in Shippuden, my friends!' was first published, and I like to make my OC'S birthdays be the day their stories were created.**

 **Unity: Oh, that's neato.**

 **Sydney: Mm-hmm…So, should we end it here?**

 **Taylor: Well, we're talking like this right now, aren't we?**

 **Sydney: Okay, okay. Don't get too upset. So, you wanna do the summary and naming of this?**

 **Taylor: Nah. You do that. In the meantime, readers, please R &R, F&F, and tune in next time!**

 **Sydney: 2-25-5 2-1-19-20-1-18-4-19! 5-3-12-9-16-19-5, 25-15-21 19-21-3-11 1-19-19!**

 **Taylor: What's that?**

 **Sydney: Decipher it to find out.**

 **Eclipse: I have the slightest feeling that it's an insult toward me.**

 **Sydney: You'll know if you know.**


End file.
